Tour Bus
The Brute Tour Bus, known in the HD Universe as the Tourbus, is a bus featured in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA London 1969 — GTA London 1961 The design of the bus is evidently based on that of the Double Decker (albeit slightly wider and shorter), which in turn is based on a Routemaster, but features an open top deck, complete with visible passengers on the seat. Like the Double Decker, the bus is also constantly painted red. Other its appearance, the Tour Bus' performance is the same as that of the Double Decker, being poorer than that of the Coach in GTA 1, but exactly the same as the Coach in GTA London 1969. Being the one of the heaviest vehicles in the game (the same weight as GTA 1 and GTA London 1969's Coaches and the Double Decker), the bus is predictably slow, with a very poor top speed but average acceleration. The bus also possess below average grip and handling, and average braking. Although game files reveal the bus has a lucrative base export value of £1,000, the Tour Bus cannot be exported due to its large size. TourBus-GTAL.png|GTA London. GTA V The tour bus returns in Grand Theft Auto V, however, it's design is much different from it's 2D counterpart. The bus is based of the real life LA City Tours Bus. The front of the bus is the same as the Burrito. You can take sightseeing tours of Los Santos by walking up to the bus icon on the map. The bus shares its design with the Rental Shuttle Bus, as both buses are manufactured by Brute. Brute-TourBus-GTAV-front.jpg|GTA V. Tourbus.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Tourbus_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First person view in the Enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA London 1961 — GTA London 1969 *Seen around in London. GTA V *During day time, the tour bus can always be found near the Oriental Theater in Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood. The bus driver will be waiting for passengers and the player can enter his bus to take the tour. *The bus can be seen around Richman. *Appears as a part of scripted traffic during the car chase in the mission, "Father/Son." *A closed-in version of the bus (the one used in the tour is an open-top) will usually be found parked on Vinewood Boulevard during evening hours when the tour isn't active. This vehicle is unlocked and can be easily stolen. Trivia *When taking a bus tour past the city hall in Grand Theft Auto V, the tour guide will say, "You might recognize this building from the twenty minute dogfight to save Earth in the movie, Invasion: Los Santos," which is a reference to the 2011 film, Battle: Los Angeles. *The Tour Bus, the Stallion, the Panto, the Stinger, and the Z-Type are the only vehicles, aside from emergency and special vehicles, that appeared in the 2D Universe and in the HD Universe. *If you exit the tour, steal a car and follow the Tourbus, you'll see that it's driving by itself, with no NPC's inside and you can't steal it. See also *Double Decker *Rental Shuttle Bus Navigation }} es:Tour Bus pl:Autokar (L) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Buses Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Public Service Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute